


Like a Sexy Librarian

by OleanderToxin



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Commission fic, D/s relationship, Face Sitting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, cute shit, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from Tumblr.  Robert may be gruff and dangerous looking, but he loves being on the receiving end of anything and everything Damien wants to give him.  Commissioned for a friend.





	Like a Sexy Librarian

The sound of the paddle slapping skin rang behind him as Robert’s body tensed for all of a second before relaxing. Not on his skin, not yet. That would come later. He felt soft hands run along the expanse of his bare leg. The kicker for being Dame’s sub, it seemed, was he needed to be blindfolded while the startup happened. Not something he minded too much, mind you, but it certainly left him wanting for more. To see that pale skin, those soft hips, and the massive black strap-on that he knew the other wore whenever they played like this.

Normally, Robert would take the lead. Normally, he’d be the one spreading Dame’s legs wide and sucking him off with the enthusiasm of a man dying of thirst. Everything about the other man was beautiful, from the way his nose crooked to one side, to how his makeup smeared when they got particularly rowdy. Hell, even the parts of Damien that the younger man hated about himself, Robert was fanatically in love with.

Tonight, however, Damien had tied his hair up halfway through their date, an antiquated style that he had picked up to find that Dame had wanted to take the lead that night. Fine with him, the minute he saw it, Robert kissed the back of his cute boyfriend’s neck and whispered an approving compliment that earned him a pinch on the cheek and a flustered smile. Gods he was cute as hell.

And so, there he was, arms and legs bound to each corner of the massive four poster bed, blindfolded, and laying on his stomach. Just the excitement of the situation had gotten him half hard. He wondered how rough his little vampire would be with him.

“Tell me your word.” Damien’s voice was smooth, years of medication and vocal training having worked wonders. Robert wanted to listen to him for hours… Oh wait, shit, his word, right.

“Banana Hammock.” It was the most unsexy concept he could think of to use as his safe word. Just the combination of syllables put together made him wish his tongue would jump out of his mouth, it felt that weird.

“Good boy. You remember your colors?” A slight tap to the back of his bare ass, the wide end of the paddle creeping oh so close to his crack.

“All’s green, Sire.” Damien definitely didn’t agree to that particular pet name, but no matter what he did, it stuck. Robert didn’t have it in him to tell him he got it from one of those Anne Rice novels.

“Very good. Count them for me, sweet.” He could hear the smile in his lover’s voice, and before he could think of what was to come next, here he was, back arching as Damien brought the rubber paddle down onto the thick swell of his ass.

It stung. It was stunningly beautiful, the waves of pain that radiated off the center of impact. He could feel his flesh throb, probably a pretty red color already, a nice contrast with his darker complexion. “O-One…” He counted, his cock beginning to stir to life again, the wait having left him flagging a bit. He felt soft hands run across the hot surface of his skin, knowing that Damien was admiring his handiwork.

“That’s so very good, my sweet.” Damien’s hand cupped his ass cheek and squeezed gently. A loving gesture that he did whenever he wanted to admire the pretty curve of his lover’s body as it was spread across his sheets. “Continue.”

The next strike hit opposite of the first one, on the other cheek. “Two.” Robert hissed in a sharp breath as he spoke, his body throbbing. It felt so damn good. Damien really knew just how to make it sting just right.

He wished he could turn back to see him, his handsome lover trussed up in a black corset, hair up in a bun, and a fat, black dildo hanging between his legs. Robert was drooling at the mental picture, only to be drug out of his fantasies with another sharp smack. “Are you dozing, sweetness? Do I bore you?”

“Three… No, Sire, I was just imagining how you look right now, is all.” Robert always got complacent when he was this deep in. His body burned and his mind was full of fire and a hunger that licked at his stomach. Damien was a delicious dinner and he wanted to dine in.

“Oh? So tell me, what do you think I’m wearing now?” Damien’s voice was low, smooth, sensual. It made his head spin whenever he did that. His hands reached under and teased Robert’s cock, the head flushed full of blood and dripping pre. Robert lift his hips in response, complying with his Sire’s wishes at the moment.

“You’re – fuck – You’re wearing that nice corset I got you for your birthday. And the big toy you know I love the most. And the thigh highs I got you last week.” He could only wish that this was what Damien was wearing. In truth, he didn’t know. Damien always orders him to blindfold himself before he enters the room, so that once they begin to play, he’s surprised by how pretty he looked all trussed up in lace and leather.

“What a nice thought that is. Is that why you’re sopping wet here? Your cock is drooling all over my fingers.” When Robert read this shit in all the erotica he bought on his kindle, he never thought it sounded sexy, but when Damien said it, his body felt like it was on fire. “You want me to fuck you with this, after just three swats? What a lewd man you are, Robert Small.” Damien accentuated the word ‘this’ with a thick weight being pressed against his hole. Oh, it was the one he loved, all right. It was massive, stretched him open so nicely.

“Please, Sire, yes.” Robert whined, rocking his hips back against the thick shaft, as much as he could with his limited span of motion here. He wanted to feel Damien stuff him full. It was one of his favorite things.

He could only feel the mattress move as Dame got up from the bed, moved over to the night stand, only for him to return moments later. He undid the bindings from Robert’s ankles, allowing him to stretch out his legs a bit, before then getting his wrist cuffs. Instead of leaving them unbound, however, he attached them to the head of his bed, making sure they were properly secured.

“You look so pretty like this you know. All bound for me. You look delicious, my sweet.” He wasn’t kidding when he said this. Robert knew how much Damien admired his body, his physique. The years of hormones and surgeries have not gone unnoticed but Robert knew that Dame was still self conscious of his own body. That’s why he liked doing it like this. He loved to see Robert’s body move on top of his.

“S-Sire, please, I’m gonna dieee…” Robert whined, spreading his legs wide and lifting his hips up so that Damien could hopefully see his hole. He was ready, hell, he’d enjoy it even without prep. Not that Dame would agree to that, but it was certainly something he wanted to try. Seeing Dame tied up as he took it upon himself to ride him silly.

Robert filed that thought away for another night.

“So needy. All right, my sweet.” He heard a cap top pop open, a generous coating of lube covering the fat prick that lay between Dame’s thighs. Gods, this was going to be so damn good. He wanted it so badly. The slick slide of the well lubed prick began to glide between his ass cheeks, and he could feel his balls tighten up slightly as his body tensed briefly. Breathing out, Robert relaxed, and spread himself wider as the blunt tip of the fat cock slid inside him.

It was massive. It hadn’t been too long since they had last fucked like this, but it was also so much to push in at one time. Dame usually took his time to prep Robert’s hole open, to make him gape before even sliding his cock inside. But he was impatient and wanted to be split in two then and there. Damien would take care of him after the fact. He just had to bear the brunt of the pain now.

It was hard to not tense up from such a thick mass sliding within. He gasped out, panting as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate Dame, but his mind was blanking out. Too much, so much. He’d eat his hubris come later. It felt so hot, searing to the touch. “Robert, breathe. Colors?”

“Y-yellow. Go a bit slower. Sorry, I was impatient.” Robert huffed and sighed as he felt Damien pull out a bit, the pressure inside subsiding just a bit.

“Don’t force yourself to do more than what you can. Here.” He felt Damien pull out all the way, cock being replaced by three fingers as he slid them inside, stretching Robert on his hands. “Your cock is twitching so nicely like this. Do you want to see?”

Robert didn’t even have to think, his body twitching as those fingers ran across his inner walls, touching him in his favorite places. He nodded eagerly, and with a quick motion, Dame had pulled the blindfold up over his eyes and off his head.

He was indeed wearing that pretty black corset he had purchased for him, but there were different stockings, ripped tights that had the flesh of his thighs bulging out of them slightly. He made a mental note to cover each spot with suck marks and bruises in response. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

“What a poet.” Damien teased, leaning over to kiss him gently, biting down on his bottom lip as he did so. He was so good to Robert, filled every hole in his battered and broken heart. With every passing moment, Damien’s fingers dug into him, teasing his prostate with an accuracy of a heat seeking missile. What the fuck, was he this easy to read. Clenching and releasing his fists, he spread his legs as wide as they could go, looking down to watch his own cock drool over the divots in his abs. “You’re close, aren’t you? Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, Sire. Please, it feels so good.” It would have blown his mind when he first started seeing Damien the shit he’d end up saying. Never in his dreams would he think he’d be begging the svelte man to let him cum, but here he was, legs spread open to allow for Dame’s long fingers to frig him open as his other hand reached up to fist his cock in time with his fingers inside. “Fuuuuuck, Damien.”

“Keep this up, and I’ll put the blindfold back on.” The other’s tongue was sharp as he was scolded, but he knew that Dame was just playing. After the blindfold was off, it was off for the rest of the night. He wouldn’t deny Robert the joy of seeing him like this now, after having given him a taste.

“Please, no. I’ll be good, promise.”

“I know you will be. You always are, my sweet.” Damien’s words made Robert’s heart swell. He was so in love with this man.

He was getting close. He felt his balls twitch and draw up, his body clenching down on those long digits within him. He was going to cum. “Sire, I’m…!” He didn’t have time to warn him before a thick rope of milky white shot out of the tip of his cock, puddling on his stomach and in his navel. Panting, Robert looked down, face flushed and his whole body coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

There wasn’t much he could do but watch as Damien pulled his fingers out and stroked the length of the strap-on between his legs, coating it in lube again. “What a pretty sight.” Robert could only whimper as he watched Dame angle himself up and inside his still sensitive hole. He was so big, but it felt phenomenal. Something about being stuffed after such a hard orgasm… It felt all the better.

“Gods, fuck me, please, Sire,” Robert’s voice quivered as he spoke, watching Dame still himself before a grin grew on his face, a wicked smile forming on that beautiful face. He reached up to pull the bun out of his hair, letting it cascade down like an ebony waterfall. Fuck, he was truly gorgeous. Angling their hips together, he pulled his cock out all the way, before driving it back inside Robert as hard as he could.

He saw stars then, bright pin pricks of light behind his eyelids every time Damien pounded into his now sloppy and wet hole. They both were panting, Dame drawing close to his first orgasm, while Robert was rounding the corner towards his second in the night. “Fuck, Damien, that’s it, please!” He cried out, only to be muffled from anything further by those beautiful lips. Their worlds were falling around them as the only thing that currently mattered was each other.

Reaching between them, Damien took Robert’s cock as his hips shuddered and twitched, growing close to his finish line. Robert looked down, watching his cock dribble pre all over those long, luxurious fingers, hips rocking up into Damien’s as he felt his own heat start to tip over. Moaning into the man’s mouth, he came again, clenching down on the toy inside, making a mess of himself and Damien’s chest.

As Dame pulled out, he unbuckled the sides of his strap-on, pulling it from himself to reveal his dripping cock, begging to be sucked. Robert was dizzy, having came twice in just a short amount of time, but he felt his mouth water seeing his boyfriend’s delicious dick sopping wet for him, begging him to tend to it. “Do you wish to taste, my sweet?” Damien’s words were the icing on the cake, and Robert could only reply by nodding enthusiastically. He wished he could wrap his hands around his pretty lover’s hips and go to town on him, but he knows that Damien was in control right now. He didn’t want to upset him by ruining the routine when he was in control.

Long, pale legs came to rest on either side of Robert’s head as Damien moved up towards that mouth. His cock rested in a neatly trimmed forest of curls, and smelled divine. Dipping his tongue forward, he gave his lover’s cock a gentle lick before wrapping his lips around the whole of it and taking it in his mouth. He tasted so damn good, so fucking good, he didn’t know how it was possible. Damien just was delicious, no matter what, apparently. Rolling his tongue around the head of his cock, he dipped it under the hood, teasing it directly more, before sucking down again, tongue slipping to between his folds, lapping up the sweet fluid that came from his front hole.

Dame’s hands ran through Robert’s hair, gripping it tightly as he rolled his hips up, fucking into Robert’s mouth. He tasted so damn good, Dame was so close too. He could tell by the way his cock twitched against his tongue, his nose buried into those pretty dark curls as he sucked him to completion. As Damien came, he pulled tighter, yanking hard on his scalp, and whole body twitching against him. Robert released his lips from Dame’s cock, looking up with a shit eating grin on his face, watching as Damien trembled from his orgasm. He looked so damn pretty like this.

He swung his one leg over Robert, sighing as he came down from the high for a moment, before getting up and tending to the bindings keeping Robert tied up. “You did so good, my sweetness. So very good. Do you need anything?”

Robert gave it a thought as his wrists were released, rubbing them gently as he looked himself over for any lasting damage. “A water bottle? And a towel.” He was sticky and sweaty and in need of something to replenish his fluids. Damien smiled, and kissed his forehead.

“Coming right up, my love.”

He returned to the bed in no time with the procured items, and wiped down Robert’s chest and between his legs before gathering up their toys and bringing the whole of them to a small lidded bucket in the corner of the room, where he puts his items to wash in the morning. Finally, after all the clean up was finished with, he collapsed into bed, curling up next to Robert as he did.

“Hey,” Robert spoke gently, pulling Damien in close before running his hands down his back, unlacing the corset from his body and pulling it off the man’s chest. “Shapewear is sexy, but you can’t sleep in it, little bat.”

“Mmn, thank you for taking care of me, Robert.” Damien mumbled as Robert continued to undress him from his outfit, taking time to peel the stockings off his legs. Damn, he was beautiful, inside and out. “Come, here, kiss me.”

Robert could only smile as he set the corset and stockings to the side of the bed, and nodded. “As you command, Sire.”


End file.
